marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-101420
Earth-101420 is a communal ensemble collaboration project, created by DuttPanda and Vision0, spanning over ten fanon live action television series. After the universe became horribly inactive, everything was rebooted from square one, starting everything again. This has now become Earth-101420 Prime. Faculty Members *DuttPanda *BeholdtheVision *Draft227 *Jaga 321 *Vision0 (guest writer) *Uncanny X-Factor *Actingoutlove *FrenchTouch *Andrewtheking *Bat24 *Red Average General Information This universe is currently monitored by Dutt and BeholdTheVision. Although Vision and Finn Tracy have rights as well, they are not affiliated with it, as they are involved in other projects that are ongoing and unfinished. To distribute knowledge and have a general discussion amongst the members, Behold has opened a spot for a general discussion area, go to The 101420 Cafeteria. This a free for all universe, in a verge to collaborate with other universe, so as to go along with it`s plans, to expand itself, and transform itself into an active organization of a fanonite Marvel universe. Although there were more users in the previous 101420 community, it is because of it`s reign, however after is dismerged and disassembled due to it`s inactivity, Behold succesfully rebooted the universe, and a new era begun, with 8 users, in preparation for their projects, with a singular guest individual. If any user wants to create their own reality, use the Spinwheel of Fortune to find out your luck! The Spinwheel of Fortune supplies aliases of superheroes, of which you will make your show based on. However, for instance, if you get a show that you do not like in the wheel, then you can inquire to the administrators of this organization about why you do not like this and what show would you like to do. If the administrators accept your ideas, then you will be granted as a member! But make sure to pick out something that`s not already chosen! News As of 7/10/15 download (1).png|7/10/15 download.png|7/10/15 Release Schedule Properties Television Series All series take place within the same timeline, however, certain events may be altered or manipulated. * Marvel's Spider-Man - DuttPanda ** The masked vigilante, Spider-Man is interwened by commotions of dexterious villians and the aggregation of daily life, which entangles him to a web of events that threaten to withdraw peace from New York, which, only he can prohibit. * Thor - Jaga 321 **The solo adventures of Thor Odinson on his banishment from his home world of Asgard to Midgard, starting his journey from arrogant prince, to hero of Earth and future Avenger. * The Fantastic Four - Draft227 **When four travelers discover the Negative Zone their lives change forever as they receives fantastical powers. They will now have to defend the world from threats both within and without. * Guardians of the Galaxy - BeholdtheVision **Carol Danvers has lost everything. Following a mysterious event in her past, she finds herself barely squeaking by in a small Colorado town. But when she accidentally stumbles upon an alien device, Carol is kidnapped by a band of alien outlaws- Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Angela, who reveal Carol has the key to the most dangerous weapon in the multiverse. Together with the enimgmatic Mantis, the intelligent Norrin Radd, and the compassionate Shalla Ball, they must keep one step ahead of the Kree Empire. *'Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting ' - Actingoutlove **Jessica Drew had a very, different life compared to other children. After moving to England at about only a year of age, Jessica became ill because of the area her parents had moved to and she was experimented on as a result. While she awoke with no memories and missing parents, plus abilities that made many fear or resent her, Jessica never could have imagined the possibilities her new found abilities would open of for her. *'Black Knight: The Ebony Warrior' - FrenchTouch **During the fifteenth century, The Black Knight, a mysterious templar, proved himself worthy of the Brazier of Truth, and pulled the Ebony Blade from it, bare-handed. Now, in possession of the Ebony Blade, not only is she''immortal, but ''he is also one, if not the most powerful being to ever take the same road as the templars before''her'', in the quest to achieve a pilgrimage, from The City of London to the Holy Sepulchre, this warrior's sole objective is to finish it. But by accepting the responsibility, and the curse of the Ebony Blade, the Black Knight will have to face world-threatening dangers, as well as being summoned through multiple rituals around the world. Only God may now determine the fate of The Chosen One. *'X-Men: Legacy '- Uncanny X-Factor, Draft227, and BeholdtheVision **Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce were just your average 16-year old boys- until they discovered they were pawns in a civil war which will determine the future of manking. Finding themselves on opposite sides of the battel between Professor Xavier's X-Men and Max Eisendart's Brotherhood, the two friends are forced to look at their world from a new perspective. *'Kamala Khan: Ms. Marvel' - Andrewtheking **Kamala Khan is a fish out of water. She's had to leave the beloved homely small Colorado town she once knew for a big fancy new school in New Jersey and she's having a hard time fitting in, it doesn't help that due to exposure to a mysterious glowing object, she's gained an extremely powerful set of superpowers! Kamala must now use these new found powers to keep the world safe from all these new foes who keep popping up, whilst still trying to deal the aggregation of being a teenage girl. From a small town girl to a founding member of the Avengers. This is the story of Kamala Khan: Ms. Marvel! *'Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda' - DuttPanda **After the completion of his excelling education, Wakandian individual, T`Challa, takes over the mantle as the ruler of the mystical African nation. Wakanda, a major source of vibranium, following the tantalizing death of his father. When he discovers that the death of his father and the treacherous involvements in Wakanda are all pivotally linked, the enraged Challa enters the Sacred River of Nur (created by Inhuman elements) and he obtains superhuman strength, reflexes, agility, acrobatics and speed. Training under the legendary dragon warrior, Xzyion, he vows to wipe out the corruption, speeding around his nation. But soon after he is named a hero, T`Challa, realizes his unique abilities may come for the greater good, thus he, becomes the Legendary Warrior from Wakanda, the Black Panther! *'Iron Man: Armored Avenger - 'Bat24 **25 year old, genius/playboy/philantrophist Tony Stark is stranded on Iraq, following an unpreparatory ambush that creates a mistletoe. After he succesfully returns, he faces a series of events, that shapes him into the man he is, Iron Man, the Golden Avenger! *'Elektra: Curse Of The Hand '- Actingoutlove **Elektra is a beautiful young woman with a sense of adventure. She is a skilled fighter, swords-woman, and gymnast. She seeks a challenge and challenges some of the greatest fighters known to man, defeating them all. But when a new opponent appears from a group known as The Hand and refuses to die when she kills him, Elektra may be in for more than she bargained for... * Untitled Hawkeye series- ''Red Average * '''Avengers' - All Writers **In this brave new world, who will rise as Earth's Mightiest Heroes? ---- Organizations * TBA ---- Characters Avengers, * Thor Odinson - confirmed, from Thor. * Hank Pym / Ant Man - unconfirmed, Likely to be introduced in Thor. * Jessica Drew / Spider Woman - confirmed. * Kamala Khan / Ms.Marvel '- Confirmed * '''T'Challa / Black Panther '- Unconfirmed * '''Tony Stark / Iron Man- Confirmed. * Ben Grimm / The Thing- 'Confirmed. * '''Megan Gwynn / Pixie- '''Confirmed. Other Heroes, * '''Peter Parker / Spider Man- '''possible to join an unconfirmed ''New Avengers storyline. Asides, a solo hero. Guardians Of The Galaxy, Fantastic Four, ---- Development After a few months of inactivity, founders Vision0 and DuttPanda chose to revive their universe. BeholdtheVision kickstarted this new movement, and decided to take on spearheading this movement with a new Spider-Man series cowritten with DuttPanda. DuttPanda took on the Avengers also, while Draft227 announced Fantastic Four and Jaga 321, Thor. BeholdtheVision announced a Guardians of the Galxy series soon after, along with his departure from Spider-Man for creative reasons. Soon after, it was announced that BeholdtheVision would be carrying over cancelled ideas from Spider-Man to an X-Men show with Draft227 and Uncanny X-Factor. Black Knight by FrenchTouch and Spider-Woman and Elektra by Actingoutlove were announced around the same time. With 9 shows planned, BeholdtheVision stated that only one more show would likely be announced for now. "We have to focus on quality over quantity", he said. "We're going to try out these shows and see what works and what doesn't before going further." With the announcement of Ms. Marvel by Andrewtheking, the first year of the earth was solidified. Despite this, a new Black Panther series by DuttPanda was also announced, followed by Iron Man. 'Old 101420 Earth 101420 is a rebooted universe. Everything that used to be in the universe is now situated here: (please add you're own work if not here) * 101420 archive * The Ant Man * The Avengers Trilogy * Masked Marvel Category:DuttPanda Category:Vision0 Category:Crossover Events Category:Community Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Reboot Category:Earth-101420 prime Category:BeholdtheVision